If I Can't Have You, No One Can
by meowdersmap
Summary: He's obsessed with her. With filthy, disgusting… stunning… beautifully dirty Granger. And he's determined to let her know… But that's where he's hit with a surprise. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the plot.


If I Can't Have You, No One Can

_**Fanfic based on the song: Toy Soldiers by Marianas Trench**_

"Blimey, watch it, Malfoy!" Harry scowls as he gets shoved by Draco, who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Yeah, Ferret. Hurrying to go get a new soul or something?" Ron shouts, rushing to Harry's defence.

With that, Draco abruptly stops, and turns on his heels with an angry look on his face. He looks at Harry with menacing eyes the color of cold steel. As he was about to throw out a nasty comment back, he locks eyes with Hermione, who was standing behind Harry.

_**Don't you want love, don't you want love, I'm your biggest fan it's so good to finally meet ya…**_

'_She's filthy; beautifully disgusting mudblood.' _Draco thinks to himself. _'Look at her dirt brown eyes; the chocolate glow so distracting. She's nothing but a mudblood bookworm. I need to taste her.'_

As Draco has an inner battle with himself in his mind, his gaze still locked on Hermione, he doesn't realize that she was staring right back with a **smirk**, that nobody else but her knew was there. By the time he's pulled back to reality, they've already left, freaked out by his reaction.

_**I deserve a little more wouldn't you say-oh, aye-oh, aye-oh.**_

'_That bitch, who does she think she is to walk away from me, I'm Draco Malfoy.' _He thinks as he tries to gather his thoughts. _'Damn, Granger, what are you doing to me? Yeah, I'll show you tonight what I think.'_

As he walks away, he has but one thing in mind,

'_She belongs to me.'_

* * *

"Well, guys, it's time for me to go patrol the halls," Hermione mutters displeasingly to Harry and Ron, as she gets up from her sitting position, "if you guys need any more help on the homework, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Alright, Mia!" Harry and Ron reply back simultaneously, bringing a smile back on her face.

As she steps out, she quietly casts a "lumos" with her wand, emitting a faint but bright glow at the tip of her wand. As she continues to wander the dark cold halls, she pulls her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Suddenly, she hears barely audible steps. She turns around, pointing her wand cautiously. She quickly waves her wand around, when suddenly she points her wand in front of unexpected faces. She jumps back and lets out a shriek, her wits almost scared completely out of her.

"Harry, Ron! Dammit guys! Can't you let me bloody do this without having a heart attack?!" She screams as she watches her best friends fall to the ground, laughing. She stomps away fuming. "It's like they WANT me to hate them." She says to herself under her breath.

_**They don't know you, not like I do. Only you and I were meant to be…**_

Draco creeps in the shadows, watching as Hermione storms away from her best friends, who decided to give her a bit of a scare. _'How could they do that to her when she loves them and trusts them?!' _Draco says as he silently scowls at the two rolling on the floor. _'I would never do that to you, 'Mione…' _He continues his thought as he swiftly stalks after her without a sound.

Hermione quietly stops by the windows and in silent steps walks up to the nearest. Looking out, she sees the peaceful world, most at sleep. She silently yawns and begins to walk back, seeing it's already been an hour. As she begins to turn, she feels herself get put under a binding curse. She starts to panic and within seconds, she's knocked out and the last thing she sees is a streak of blonde pass by whispering,

"…_**Understand you, not like I do; only you and I were meant to be …**_

_**Forever…"**_

* * *

When Hermione wakes up, she finds herself on someone's bed tied up and blindfolded. Just like when she was attacked, she begins to panic. She sits silently, trying to think, feeling around to get a hint as to where she is. Suddenly she hears footsteps pacing. After a while of nothing but pacing, frustration gets the best of Hermione and she manages to choke out, "who are you?"

The pacing stops, and gets nearer to the bed. Nothing is said. Hermione then feels weight at the end of the bed, slowly making his/her way towards her. And without a notice, she flinches as a strong pair of hands caress her face. 'Definitely male,' she thinks.

Hands proceed to feel down her slender neck, then down to her arms, stroking up and down. She again struggles to free herself from the ropes and chains and _him_ when she feels his breath against her neck,

"_**One day you will, learn to love me…**_"

She smiles relaxingly at the voice. Draco Malfoy. The boy who was obsessed with her; she knew it all along. From the very day they accidently touched, he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted seconds. Hermione watched him secretly every day, seeing him turn the corner when she did. Never taking his eyes off of her from across the dining hall; she admits that she quite liked the attention. And when she's around, all words were stolen from him, and she threw him right out of earth and into his own space and time. And she knew that that's exactly what she did to him when he sees her staring right back at him. She drags her thoughts back to reality and smirks. He now has his hand in her hair, pulling forcefully but gently downwards, giving him access to her neck as he trails kisses down to her collarbone, rewarding him a shiver through her body.

"Draco…" she moans.

Draco is taken back a little, 'she knows who I am.' Although confused, he feels excitement rush through his veins, knowing that his identity is no longer a secret. As a curious smile begins to play upon his lips, brushing just slightly against hers, he slowly trails his hand down her arm and gently unties the ropes around her hand as he continues to say,

"_**One day you will, thank me you'll see…"**_

As her hands are freed, they instantly slide up his chest and into his silver hair. Pulling him closer to her as she closes the distance between them and kisses him slow and teasingly, only letting him a little taste of her. She feels Draco growl as he gets on top of her, his face again inches away from hers, and she feels the smirk on his face as he mutters in a low voice,

"_**If I can't have you, no one can."**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
